


A Long Lost Soul

by catabek06



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catabek06/pseuds/catabek06
Summary: I'm trying to be a little imaginative with the series. Twisting around the story so you may not like this very much if you like canon story. I hope you like what you read.Persona 5, Persona 4 and Persona 3 is owned by Atlus Co. Ltd. I do not make any profit from this story.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. The Beginning Of A Journey

In a train that went to Tokyo a boy was sitting in a seat. The boy had wavy, unkempt black hair and grey eyes. He wore a school’s uniform, Shujin Academy’s uniform to be exact. There was sign that showed he was a second year. His face was straight and unexpressive. He was listening to music from his phone. This boy’s name was Akira Kurusu. He had been sent to probation to Tokyo for ‘assaulting a innocent man’ which he didn’t do, all he did was stopping a rape.

It didn’t matter to his ‘friends’ or teachers at his school. No matter how many times he explained it, they did not believe him so Akira gave up. The only ones to believe him was his parents. Now, he was going to stay in one of their old friends house, be a ‘normal’ student. While there was anger and rage in his grey eyes he managed to control them. He was always like this. Akira always controlled his emotions to a degree that his parents were worried about him. Akira didn’t mind it though, he was always like this so there was no reason to worry.

He was angry because of how his parents had to go into debt to protect him from juvenile. If he somehow found that fucker who hurt his family like that, Akira was going to hurt him. Yeah, his relationship with them had been rocky since the ‘attack’ but they weren’t angry because of his ‘assault’ from the first moment his mom had called it bullshit and his father had joined her in that fact after a while. They were angry at him because of how he was so careless. Akira hadn’t thought about the law when he pulled the fucker’s shoulder. If somebody was trying to rape a woman they should be punished, not him. At least that was what he thought. It wasn’t true. Akira was the one punished. Trying to prove himself was unnecessary. When public believed something they believed like sheep.

He stood up as the screen showed Tokyo. It was his station. When he stood up it became apparent that he had more height than his peers. Two students, one male one female seemed like they were at their last year at middle school when compared to him. Akira didn’t know how he was so much taller than his peers but if he had to guess it was from playing volleyball. He was the captain in his old school. If he was able to, he wanted to continue playing it.

Akira left the train quickly. He wanted to rest since he was tired from his little journey. He opened his phone to look at how he could go to Yongen-Jaya. There was a strange app with eyeball figure as it’s symbol. Even though he should have been more careful, Akira opened the app but it seemed to do nothing. He was about to look at GPS but soon he noticed something was wrong. Very wrong. He looked around him and time seemed to stop. When he looked directly in front of him, Akira saw something that made him shiver from scariness and interestingly excitement. A boy that exactly looked like him but with yellow eyes and a maniacal grin on his face was staring right at him. The copy of him turned to a monster. This one looked like a real demon. It didn’t have a face. Instead it donned a mask with horns and a top hat. The terrifying demon’s clothes looked strange and out of time. If Akira was right the clothes were from eighteenth century. It had very majestic looking wings that actually looked cool.

Akira blinked twice, he really hoped he was just daydreaming and it really proved to be a daydream. At least Akira hoped so. Time moved again, people started walking and cars started honking. He couldn’t help but feel strange looking at people. There was so many that he felt like he was about to suffocate. Akira really wanted to go to the place he was going to stay and sleep. He searched for the place in GPS and went to the underground, to the subways.

His travel was tiring. There was so many people in the subway it was impossible to stay on foot let alone finding a seat to sit down. When he left the subway, he was feeling even more tired. He walked slowly to the house he was going to stay.

The house looked pretty plain yet cozy. Just the type a old man would want to live in. He knocked the door three times yet nobody answered. Akira’s sharp ears heard someone move but it didn’t seem like he or she was going to open the door. He sighed longingly for a bed. A mailman saw him. “Young man! Are you looking for Mr. Sakura?” Akira simply nodded, he didn’t feel like talking when it wasn’t necessary. “He is probably working at Leblanc. The café he owns.” The man informed him. Akira had seen the café while walking to the house. He thanked the man quietly then went on to the Leblanc.

The café was cutely small and looked old. When he opened the door a bell rang causing the man behind the counter to look at him. The man looked middle aged. He wore a pink tunic with it’s sleeves rolled up and pale pants. His hair was sliced back and receding. There was someone drinking coffee but he left after seeing Akira for some reason. The man sighed, “He spent one hour on one coffee. One coffee. Unbelievable.” He looked at Akira with uncaring eyes. “Oh right. You were to come today, forgot about that.” The man grumbled to himself. Akira simply looked at him, the man seemed not to care about Akira being here and it made him more relaxed. Old man decided to introduce himself. “My name is Sojiro Sakura. If you make a wrong move, you get kicked into a police car then to the juvenile hall.” Akira really didn’t care. He wasn’t going to make a wrong move. After all, he was a simple student. He decided to introduce himself. “My name is Akira Kurusu. I will be staying at your house for this year.” Sojiro was shaken up by that. “Come with me.” He climbed upstairs and Akira moved after him. “This is the place you'll stay. I’m sorry but my house only has 2 rooms to stay. One of them is being used by my one of my… relatives.” Akira only nodded. Sojiro didn’t look comfortable talking about that relative and this attic wasn’t too bad. It was big as his old room and would be useful with some cleaning. “Thanks Sojiro.” He thanked Sojiro curtly. The pink dressed man didn’t look uncomfortable from his curtness. That was good.

Sojiro left downstairs and told him to clean the room if he wanted. Akira wasn’t about to sleep with the dust covering the room so he got to cleaning it.

The cleaning took long but he was finished at last. There could be more things to do but at least it was ready for sleeping. The desk was going to be needed for his studies. There was also a bookshelf that he could put the books he brought with him.

Akira heard footsteps and cracking wood behind him. Sojiro had came. “Wow kid. You did a great cleaning. Didn’t expect this from you. Well, sleep early tonight. We are going to Shujin tomorrow to handle the paperwork.” He told him with a faint smile. “Okay, don’t worry. Can’t stay late because of my fatigue.” Akira told him. This was interesting. Normally he wouldn’t want to talk yet he talked care freely to Sojiro. “If I come tomorrow morning and see something gone you'll be in Juvenile before you know.” Sojiro said goodbye and went downstairs to close the café.

Akira didn’t even feel threatened by his threat. He wasn’t a thief. He lay down on his bed. Sojiro had given him a duvet. Akira felt the whole day’s tiredness crash down on him as he laid down. He was about to fall sleep when the phone on downstairs rang. He got up grumbling, went downstairs and answered the phone. “Hey kid you hear me?” Akira couldn’t identify the voice because of his stupor. “Uhh. Who is it?” he could hear the voice chuckle. “Geez kid it has been like ten minutes since we talked yet you forgot my voice? It’s me Sojiro. I forgot to slip the sign to closed can you handle that for me?” he asked nicely so Akira saw no reason to deny him. “Yeah sure. Bye.” He replied. “Good night.” Sojiro told him. Then he hang up.

Akira exited, changed the sign to closed then got upstairs to get some deserved sleep. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He opened his eyes groggily to see a place that is strangely familiar to him. He got up and tried to walk but soon found out his legs were chained. In his hands there was a handcuff. All of them made his movement limited. He looked around and the first things were, a prison cell and blue. There was blue everywhere. It was almost comforting for him as if he was here before. He closed up on the prison door and suddenly a baton hit the door, electrifying it. “Stop right there inmate!” a young girl shouted. She looked very young yet felt so powerful. She wore a eyepatch and had a hat that was blue and black in color. She had hair buns. It was apparent that she was the one who hit the door. Akira glared at her quietly however she wasn’t fazed by it. On the door’s other side, there was another girl dressed like the malicious girl. Her eyepatch was on her other eye, her hair was braided. She had a checklist on her hand. Both of their clothes were mostly the same, blue prison guard outfit. Their eye and hair colors were the same, strange yellow eyes and platinum blonde hair. He finished analyzing them just as heard a deep and menacing voice. “Welcome to my Velvet Room dear Trickster. This is the place we shall help you in your rehabilitation.” Akira tried to stop shivering from this… demonic voice but he couldn’t stop it.

Akira looked to the voice’s source. The source was a bizarre, weird old man. He had a long nose, pointed ears and bloodshot eyes. His hair was white even though his lush eyebrows were black. He was sitting on a chair with a long desk in front of him. “My, my. Doesn’t our Trickster know staring at a person too long is rude?” Akira felt closer to the man but his voice was weird. ‘It shouldn’t be like that.’ Akira thought. “My name is Igor. I am the governor of this room. Nice to meet you. You were already special before yet there seems to be experienced air around you. Almost as if you have came here before. I wonder why.” Igor mused to himself while grinning. Igor… that name brought warmth to his heart. Akira couldn’t understand himself. He hadn’t met this ‘man’ before yet he felt like he knew him. “Yes, yes. You shall be a undeniably interesting guest. Caroline, Justine. My dear assistants please introduce yourself to our guest.” Igor requested. The malicious girl stood almost like she had practiced this stance before. “My name is Caroline inmate. You better remember that.” She introduced herself. “Ah yes, my name is Akira Kurusu please call me that.” Akira requested politely to not to anger Caroline but she flipped him off with one response. “No you are my inmate and you will be called as one.” The quiet girl coughed, trying to get the attention. He smiled to her. She seemed much more polite than her… sister? Copy? He didn’t know what they were he realized and made a note in his head to ask later. “My name is Justine. Nice to meet you inmate.” She said in a condensing tone. Akira sighed, not even caring anymore greeted her. “My name is Akira Kurusu.” He said tiredly. Justine didn’t seem to care much.

“Well this signifies the ending of our first meeting. You shall come back willingly when you sign the contract.” Akira tried to say something but he was forced to woke up. He was tired as if he didn’t have a full eight hours of sleep.

He headed downstairs after changing to his uniform. To Akira’s surprise Sojiro had made him a breakfast. A delicious smelling breakfast to be exact. He had made a curry and a coffee that smelled wonderful. Akira wasn’t much of a coffee expert but he could tell that this coffee was a expertly made one. “Oh thank you.” Akira thanked him genuinely. He really hadn’t expected this from the gruff man. “Bon appetite kid. I am not about to leave the kid in my care hungry.” Akira nodded as he sat down on a chair to eat his breakfast. It was nothing like the curries or coffees he had before. Sojiro had made a new food and called it curry just for respect. He wolfed it down quickly with Sojiro looking at him, amused. He finished it then looked at Sojiro for what to do now. “Well you can eat quick. C’mon let’s go to your new school. We need to handle the paperwork.” Sojiro told him. Akira was ready. “Then let’s go now. I’m ready” Sojiro and Akira went to his car.

The car drive was so boring Sojiro tried to chat. “So you got the wrong side of the stick since you meddled with adults work. Do you regret it?” he asked Akira, genuinely wondering it. “No. My decision wasn’t wrong. I cannot feel regret for a correct decision.” Akira truly meant this words. He had done a good thing. He had stopped a rape and if world was a just place he wouldn’t be here. Sojiro nodded not arguing with him. Akira was about fall asleep when they got here. ‘Goddamn Tokyo. Why is there so much traffic?’ thought Akira as he left the car.

Akira found himself excited after looking at the building. It really proved itself as a prestigious school. “Heh, if you looked at it enough let’s get inside.” Sojiro said. Akira shook his head to refocus. They went inside and it was really clean too. A feat for a school big as this. They continued as Sojiro took the lead. He had obliviously came here before. Akira wondered why. It couldn’t be because of him since they were handling his work today. He could ask after warming up Sojiro. After walking for a few minutes they were in front of a fancy door. Akira was able to read whose door it was before going in and it read ‘The Principal’.

“Ah hello there Mr.Sakura we were expecting you.” Akira’s blood began boiling. The fat fucker didn’t even bother greeting him. There was a woman next to the fat toad. Her face showed so much tiredness Akira felt as if he was the one tired. She wore a orange sweater and a jean skirt that came to her knees. Sojiro curtly greeted both of them. “Mr.Kurusu I hope you keep your nose clean. One wrong move.” He made a pushing sign with his fat hands. “And you’re gone. Hopefully you understand. Now, this lady next to me will be your homeroom teacher, Ms.Kawakami.” Kawakami nodded to him. “My name is Sadayo Kawakami please do not cause me trouble.” He simply looked at her coldly. She flinched against his gaze. “Did you really had to put him in my class?” she asked the principal. “Yes, his transfer was a unexpected one and your class was the only one empty.” The principal replied. Kawakami grumbled behind her breath. Akira sighed loudly, he wanted to go home. “Nice to meet you.” He said forcing himself to look nice. “Can I handle the paperwork already? I have café to manage.” Sojiro said impatiently. Akira thanked Sojiro from bottom of his heart. “Of course.” The fat toad replied. Sojiro handled them as quick as he could then they left.

“I swear I’m not taking you to school ever again. You can go with subways right?” Akira chuckled at the man’s anger and nodded. Sojiro smirked at his amusement. “I’ll see you tomorrow after school, trying to stand after riding a subway that is full of people.” Akira grimaced from just imagining that. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day. “Oh hey kid I almost forgot. It’s your job to flip the sign okay?” Sojiro asked him Akira didn’t mind it so he accepted. “Okay sure. I can handle that."

After coming to home Sojiro closed the café, Akira flipped the sign to closed then he went upstairs and threw himself at his bed. While thinking about the day Akira couldn’t help but chuckle at how fast he called LeBlanc home. He threw the quilt around him and went to sleep warmly.

In his dreams Akira was in the backstreets of his hometown. He continued knowing what was about to happen. “Please! Don’t do this to me! Please!” a woman was begging and crying out for help. Akira hurried towards the voice. “Ugh! You goddamn sheeps just have to listen to me while I stir this country like a majestic ship!” a man’s pride filled voice acclaimed. The man was trying to pull the pretty woman to his car. Akira closed up on him and pulled his shoulder. The man was drunk obviously so he fell down, hitting his head in the process. The woman looked at him both shocked and grateful. ‘Apparently it wasn’t enough to protect me at my trial.’ Akira thought angrily. The man stood up with much difficulty. “Damn brat! I’ll sue!” he slurred with anger. Suddenly a police car came. “Heheheh. Looks like my dogs were near us.” The police officers exited the car as the man screamed at them. “Arrest this brat! He assaulted me!” Officers smirked as they closed up on Akira. Akira could only look at the woman for help yet the woman didn’t dare to move. From shock or fear he didn’t know but for a moment he held a grudge on this woman. “You will testify against him. You hear me bitch? Do not do that and I will end you, your career and your all family!” the fucker threatened the woman. He may have felt a grudge but he could understand her. She didn’t even know him and from the man’s confidence while threatening her it was apparent he could do what he said and a lot more. He was taken to the caracole and he spent the rest of his night there, miserable and not knowing what to do. If he wasn’t so proficient at controlling his feelings Akira would have broken down on that night. The night on current time continued with Akira turning around and sweating.


	2. The Adventure In The Castle

Akira woke up sweating from his nightmare. He scowled as he stood up from his bed. He sat on his bed and tried to shake off the sleep. The sleep was better than yesterday but the nightmare wasn’t good.

He changed his pajamas to his school uniform and went downstairs to start his first day of school. Sojiro had made him curry and coffee just like yesterday and they were delicious. After eating them he got his bag and left for the school. He had left early to make sure he could get there in time.

He boarded the subway and he was in school in a little time. Akira was glad to have his headphones with him. Without them he would have go crazy in subways. Just as he got upstairs from the underground, rain started. It was raining very much and Akira didn’t have a umbrella. He swore at his rotten luck and hurried to a place to stay under the rain calmed down a bit.

While walking he saw a red haired and bespectacled girl dropping her wallet. He expected her to notice and pick it up but she didn’t so he walked to the spot she dropped it. Akira picked it up and called out to the red haired girl. “Hey miss! You dropped this!” the pretty girl turned around. Akira noticed her strange yet beautiful red eyes immediately even though her glasses made her seem oordinar. She grimaced when her eyes met his. Akira was confused by this. Even though she was resembling someone from the past, he couldn’t remember who, Akira was sure he hadn’t met her before. “Thank you, I can be very mindless sometimes.” She explained herself with a forced smile. “Can I get your name?” Akira asked, he was intrigued by her strange behavior. “Sorry but I don’t give my name to dangerous people.” She said coldly then got away from him with quick steps. Akira could feel despair from his heart. Did this mean everyone knew his status? Was his chance of making friends gone? His morale went down greatly, even thinking about the chances made him depressed so he turned the volume up of the music and found somewhere to hide from the rain. 

There was a girl with her hood on that came after him but she dropped her hood as soon as she came under the roof. She was simply gorgeous with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Akira thought she was a foreigner from that. When she noticed Akira she waved to him cheerfully. He waved back to her calmly. Because if someone waved to you, you wave back right? She was looking at her watch continuously as if waiting for someone. Soon enough a car arrived in front of them. Akira guessed that it was the one she was waiting but the face she made when it came changed his mind. The car’s glasses opened and Akira found himself looking at someone with the most strange jaw he saw in his life. His jaw was straight. So straight Akira thought it was unnatural. The man spoke, not even bothering with him directly to the blonde girl. “Hey want a ride?” he asked with a friendly tone but Akira could sense the forcefulness of it beneath. The girl nodded and opened the car’s door then went in. The man turned his eyes to Akira and offered a car ride too “You want too? ” it was oblivious from his voice that he didn’t want to give him one. Akira shook his head, now that he took note of it, the man was athletic and tall. Akira was certain even if he was sitting. The man closed the glass then rode to the school.

Footsteps splashing the water was heard as a guy with dyed blonde hair appeared behind him. “Shit Ann! Didn’t I reach in time?” the guy asked to himself as he came to a stop. “Goddamn that pervy teacher!” Akira looked at him curiously. “Huh? Pervy teacher?” he asked softly. Blonde haired guy looked at Akira angrily. “What are you gonna do? Complain about me to teachers?” he asked aggressively. “I don’t even know who that guy is. There was a blonde haired girl then he came with his car and picked her up.” Akira explained calmly. The boy looked surprised. “Wait a minute. You don’t know Kamoshida?” he asked uncertainly. Akira nodded his head, approving that fact. “Okay firstly my name is Ryuji Sakamoto. The guy you saw from earlier was Suguru Kamoshida, a piece of shit who thinks the school is his castle and he is the king. I’m guessing you are a transfer student.” Ryuji explained a bit quickly. Akira nodded, signifying he understood then asked a question. “Do you know a shortcut to the school? Rain doesn’t look like it is going to calming down.” Ryuji shook his head ferociously. “Yep I know one. C’mon let’s go. You don’t wanna be late on your first day don’t ya?” he asked carefreely. Akira opened his phone to look at time and there it was once again. That stupid eyeball app, now he was thinking it was a virus. “Suguru Kamoshida. The king. Castle. Target found teleporting you to the metaverse. Please stand by.” A mechanical voice came out of his phone and with it a headache came. What a headache it was. Akira groaned, looking forward he saw Ryuji experiencing it too. “I wanna go home.” Ryuji said longingly and Akira couldn’t fault him as he wished for it too. 

Ryuji made a corner there and there. And where it was supposed to be a school, there was a castle. “H-holy crap dude! What the hell is this castle?” Akira took long breaths to keep calm. “Are you sure we didn’t take any wrong turns? Also I didn’t think Tokyo had a castle like this.” He stated calmly, his long breaths helping him very much. Ryuji looked at him like Akira was mad. “How can you be calm like this? We’re in front of a fucking castle!” he screamed. Akira took a few steps and read the sign that stood in front of the castle. ‘Shujin Academy’ Akira read it out loudly making sure Ryuji heard him. “Impossible! The last time I saw it this was a academy.” Ryuji said shocked. “Ryuji please calm down. What should we do? What do you think?” he asked him. Maybe he had a few ideas. “Well we could go and search this place. I don’t see what we can do other than that.” Ryuji said thoughtfully. Akira approved that plan and said it loud. “Pretty good plan. It’s not like we can do something else.” With that both of them went inside. 

If the outside was beautiful inside was majestic. “Huh, what do you know? It’s really a palace.” Akira stated. Ryuji didn’t reply, he was too busy checking out everywhere. Akira looked to right and found something hilarious and at the same time scary. A knight team was running towards them. Akira looked for place to run but there wasn’t. The knight teams were coming from everywhere. Ryuji tried to joke about it to lessen the tense. “H-hey! Nice cosplaying man. Now take off the helmet so I can see who you are.” when no action or sound came from the ‘man’ Ryuji tried to take it off himself only to get hit with the back of the great sword the knight carried. He fell down with a yell of surprise. Akira immediately went next to Ryuji to check if he was okay. Or at least tried to before he felt a shield bashing his head. He fell unconscious quietly. 

Akira woke up with one of the worst headaches he had in his life. He stood up groggily and looked around him and saw Ryuji already awake and looking at him with concerned eyes. “Shit man, you got hit hard. Are you okay?” Akira nodded while rubbed the swollen side of his head. “Are we in a cell?” he asked to clarify. “Yeah. C’mon help me. Let’s look for a way out. They had just started when a scream was heard from a distance. “What was that?” Ryuji asked nervously. “Maybe torture? Anyway we can look into that c’mon let’s hurry.” Akira said while checking the walls for a way. 

“Look at our two rats. Searching for a place to escape.” A mocking, distorted voice said. Akira looked at the voice. The man who spoke had the same face as Kamoshida but he had yellow, sickly eyes. And what he wore was so absurd if there wasn’t knights who beat them before next to him Akira would laugh crazily. He wore a fucking pink underwear and a heart printed cape with a crown on his head. “Guards! Open the cell.” 

The guards opened the cell and swarmed him and Ryuji. Kamoshida took Ryuji down with a single punch. Akira bristled, it was oblivious that this man was much powerful compared to him or Ryuji. “Kamoshida! I’m gonna kill you!” Ryuji said with all the anger he could muster. He tried to stood up but was punched once again, it sent him to ground once more. Akira tried to move and protect Ryuji but with one command from Kamoshida the knights restrained him to the wall. While two knights restrained him, the rest of them went to Ryuji to hold him down. “Hehehe. Two troublemaker brats really go good with each other.” Kamoshida said gleefully. “What the hell are you talking about you piece of shit?” Ryuji asked. Akira looked at Kamoshida with begging eyes. ‘Please don’t say it to him. Just one friend. Just one friend in this damned school.’ Akira thought while Kamoshida explained everything to Ryuji. “You see Ryuji, this delinquent assaulted a innocent man and was going to prison but our glorious government made a decision to send him here on prohibition, hoping he would see error on his ways. Well, I guess they were wrong. He is not going to see the wrongness.” Kamoshida raised his voice to sound like more of a king.” Now, he is going to be judged by me! King of this castle. I will judge you too Ryuji.” Akira paled. It was apparent that this ‘judgement’ wasn’t going to be all peaceful. This crazy maniac was going to kill them. “So what you bastard?” Ryuji said with a pitiful noise. “What did you say you criminal?” Kamoshida questioned angrily. “I don’t fucking believe you Kamoshida. First we’re going to escape from this place then he is going to explain me everything truthfully. Even by spending so little time with him I can say he is better than those fuckers at school!” Ryuji said loudly. Akira was genuinely touched by his speech. “This is enough! Guards hold him down. I’m going to kill him.” Kamoshida said. 

Akira never felt this helpless or angry in his life. Ryuji was going to die just because he protected Akira. Was there nothing to do? “Are you going to let him die? Were they right about you?” a demonic voice asked him. His maniacal clone formed in front of him. “Look at Akira! He cannot do a thing in his life alone. He is such a passive boy.” His clone said mockingly. “This is the time for choosing my boy. Are you going to be the boy they said to be or will you surpass your limits?” the demon from his first day said, appearing next to him. “Akira? Let’s not talk man. I have work to do.” “H-huh? Leave me alone Akira. I don’t want to talk to you.” the clone continued imitating those bastards. When the last came Akira was about to scream from the anger. “Sorry I don’t give my name to dangerous people.” The clone said even imitating her sweet voice perfectly. He could not hold it any longer and screamed all his anger away. Akira felt his face with his hands. There was a mask. Everything inside him screamed to him. Asking Akira to rip it off. And rip it off he did. “I’m going to shut everyone of yours mouths!” he roared as he ripped it off. There was blood everywhere on his face, Akira could feel it. 

A new outfit appeared on his body. A black tailcoat, high necked waistcoat and on his hands red gloves that gave off a professionalism vibe. He wore black pants with black winkle pickers. His mask was a bird like domino mask. Akira couldn’t believe this outfit. He had always wanted a outfit like this but his parents always thought it would be too absurd. His demon appeared next to him. Now he knew it’s name. “Ravage them Arsene!” Akira roared as he shook his dagger masterfully. Akira felt like he had done this before. Like he had already mastered his dagger and it’s movements. As Arsene attacked one of the demons in front of them with curse magic Akira destroyed the one that stood in front of him gracefully. Just as they had won against the demons Kamoshida shouted “Knights! Knights come and defeat this brat.” Akira wheezed, while he was masterful with his dagger using Arsene and it’s curse magic took a lot out of him. Also there was the fact that ripping of the mask required insane amounts of energy. “F-fuck.” He muttered to himself as another batch of demons came running. 

While Akira was trying to fight of the demons Ryuji was having a hard time facing himself. “Aren’t you done blaming yourself for what that despicable man did?” looking for the question’s source he found it. He was staring at himself, there was slight differences of course like the his other self having yellow eyes but other than that they were like carbon copies. “But it’s my fault. I should have been more careful. I shouldn’t have punched him for his taunts. Now my only skill is gone. This is all my fault.” He said with self hating voice. “So that’s it? You don’t have any other specific skills? Do not joke with me. You are a smart AND a hardworking guy. You could have prove himself after that piece of shit blamed you but you chose to act like a delinquent.” The copy stated. Ryuji was scared of this guy. He knew things about Ryuji more than Ryuji. “Fuck… I can’t do anything okay? I don’t have one of those monsters Akira has.” The copy smirked confidently “Well you are talking to your monster right now. I am your shadow, your inner self. I am you and you are me. Accept me and destroy those who stand in your way!” with that a skull shaped mask appeared on Ryuji’s face and after seeing Akira do it once, he was ready to do it too. With a scream the mask was ripped off. “Hell yeah! Let’s teach this bastards a lesson or two! Destroy them Captain Kidd!” he yelled. 

Akira was getting more tired with each demon he took down. He was about to go full defense for recovery but he heard a yell that relieved him. “Destroy them Captain Kidd!” it was Ryuji’s voice. With his yell suddenly a electric line went next to him and destroyed the demon he was fighting with. “Hey there partner! Need some help?” Ryuji asked excitedly. Akira looked up to his persona. It was a pirate on a ship. It honestly looked cool and Akira made his opinion loud and clear. “Looks cool. Care to help me?” he asked and his question was answered in not words but in action. Together, with their curse and electric spells they destroyed demons. After finishing up all of them they left the cell quickly. Kamoshida was too shocked to move so Ryuji got the keys from the demons leader and locked it after they left. “Nice move” Akira said smirking. Ryuji nodded and they started to move. The way was easy to find because there was one way to go. They continued but soon their road was cut by a bridge, a uplifted bridge. They wanted to look for a way to get it opened but Akira heard the knights moving again so they hided from the knights. 

“Heyy! Psst! Frizzly hair! Blondie!” Akira turned back angrily to find out who insulted his hair but was faced by something like a cat. “Wow a cat with a humanoid figure. I must get it out to inspect it!” Akira was about to let it out just because it looked interesting but was stopped by Ryuji. “Dude are you crazy? He may kill us or betray us for all we know he is one of those demons.” Morgana was listening to the talking and when he heard ‘demons’ he looked at them like they were talking about something that did not exist. “What demons? They are shadows.” The creature said then continued begging. “C’mon please get me out of here.” Looking at their empty gazes he continued confidently. “Your way is cut right now isn’t it? I’ll show you the way.” Akira was convinced by this. He got the creature out. “Oh come on. If he betrays us I’ll throw you in as a bait.” Ryuji said angrily. “I don’t think it will work but you are free to try.” Akira replied. “My name is Morgana. Nice to meet you.” Akira and Ryuji introduced themselves and Morgana went on to pull the Kamoshida figure’s jaw to open the bridge. “Hmph amateur stuff.” Morgana said arrogantly. Akira smiled and patted his head “Aww. Our little cat friend is so proud.” Morgana jumped back and screamed “I’m not a cat!” Ryuji bonked Morgana on the head to make him shut up. 

They went on to the exit and with Morgana who knew the road being support to them it was really easy. They had to fight one of those shadows and Morgan was amazed by both of their personas. “Wow! Both of you have personas!” they looked at each other and smiled. “Well, do you have a persona?” Morgana puffed his chest out proudly and nodded. “Yeah. Come on out Zorro!” they destroyed all of the shadows. 

Morgana brought them to a room with a vent. “This is the exit.” He said with a mischievous smile on his face. “What exit? There is no door in here!” Ryuji said, he was confused. “Is it the vent?” Akira asked. There was no other option. “Good, your eyes can see.” Morgana complimented him jokingly. “Thank you.” Akira said numbly. Morgana looked at him weirdly. “Well let’s go. I can’t wait to get out of here.” Akira nodded but Morgana interrupted them. “Wait before you go… can you promise me you’ll come back? I want to find my answers.” He asked nervously. Akira assured him. “Well, you’re in your lucky day! I have to get some answers from that bastard too. So wait for me. We will find our answers together okay?” Ryuji nodded. “Yeah I need to find who was that screaming too.” Morgana looked at them with happy eyes. “Thank you so much guys! Bye for now.” He said nearly sad because he couldn’t see them more. Akira took the lead with the vent. They left it quickly. “Thank you for your hard work. Returning to the real world.” Akira heard from his phone. This meant it was that eyeball app was the one to make them go to the metaverse. Both of them stood up, Akira groaned. Now that they got out of that place his tiredness came back stronger than ever. “Hey! Did you kids escape from school?” Two officers came. “It’s, oblivious that you are from Shujin. Why aren’t you at school?” the officer with a cap on his head asked. Ryuji was about to tell the truth, Akira could see it on his frustrated face so he took control and put his hand on Ryuji’s shoulder. Ryuji looked at him surprised but kept his mouth shut thankfully. “I’m sorry officer. I am a newcomer in Tokyo so my friend here wanted to show the way but he was confused because of the rain and we got lost. Can you show us where to go?” The officer nodded. “Alright but I’m going to have to call your school. You can tell your reason there.” Akira nodded respectfully. Coming against this officer wouldn’t do him any good. They were shown where to go then officers left. 

“Why did you stop me there? I was going the truth.” Ryuji asked him. “Ryuji if we tell them there was a castle instead of school they would have thought that we did drugs.” Ryuji huffed, was infuriated with himself. “Shit. Why didn’t I think of that.” Akira smiled nicely to him. “You were angry at Kamoshida and didn’t want to deal with the officers.” Ryuji smirked. “You know, I think you explained me better than I could.” Akira nodded and they continued to the road to the school. 

When they came to school there was, Kamoshida and a advisor awaiting them. “Why are you late?” the advisor questioned them stoically. “I’m sorry sir. We were lost because of the rain.” Akira explained calmly once more. “Oh yeah? Well one of our students who came across you before coming to school. According to her you were close to the school.” Kamoshida said smugly. “Eh?” Akira could only ask that before the red haired girl came with another student, the other student had blue, short hair and had bruises everywhere. “Hey man you okay?” Akira asked concerned. The blue haired kid looked at Akira with sorry looking eyes. “Uhh. I’m alright why do you ask?” The boy answered nervously. “Shut up Mishima. He is the one who is going to be questioned.” He didn’t know what happened in that castle, Akira was sure of that. “Now, Sumire, my dear would you like to clarify what you said earlier?” Kamoshida asked gleefully. Happy that he was getting the criminal down. ‘So Ms. I don’t give my name to dangerous people’s name is Sumire.’ Akira thought jokingly. “Yes teacher. I came across him when I dropped my wallet unconsciously then he gave it to me. He asked me for my name but I didn’t give it to him.” Sumire said unflinching from his gaze. “Why didn’t you give it to him my dear?” Kamoshida asked that smug smile never leaving his face. He was shocked when Sumire glared to him angrily and told him “Firstly I don’t give my name to strangers.” After she said that Akira decided to tease her a bit. Also there was the fact she said dangerous still made him angry. “Oh didn’t you say dangerous? I feel pretty bad because of that remark you know?” he smirked at her grimace. Sumire simply gave him a glare and didn’t even answer his question. “Secondly Mr. Kamoshida I am not your dear.” She said causing Akira to smirk and Kamoshida’s smug smile leaving it’s place to a rage filled snarl. He moved his hand as if to hit her and Akira felt like he had to move. It wasn’t because he liked her so much but because of her similarity to someone else. Akira didn’t know who that someone else was but she was important enough to make Akira want to protect Sumire. 

He moved in just in time to push Sumire and take the hit for her. A hard slap came to collision with his face. Akira glared fiercely to Kamoshida causing him to flinch. “Mr. Kamoshida it’s enough for today.” The advisor said angrily. He turned to Akira and Ryuji “I called both of your caretakers. Now Akira go to your homeroom teacher to get you acquired with your class. Ryuji go to your class. Sumire…” His voice softened. “Please forgive us for this.” He said while bowing. Akira looked at Sumire. She was looking to him with a shocked expression. He shook his hand in front of her face to check her mind. When she immediately stopped and gazed almost as if questioning who he was Akira let out a relieved sigh, she was returning to normal. Sumire nodded to the advisor absent mindedly then went on to her class if Akira guessed right. 

Akira said goodbye to Ryuji then went on to the faculty office to meet Ms. Kawakami. He found it quick enough and went in with a knock on the door. “Oh there you are. Mr. Sakura said you left the house early in the morning. Where were you?” she said tiredly. “I’m sorry madam. I was lost.” Kawakami sighed. “On your life?” Akira tried not to laugh at the jab. He didn’t care if the joke was made to hurt him. It was funny as hell. 

When the bell rang Akira went in the classroom with Kawakami. “Hello kids. This is your new classmate Akira. Please introduce yourself.” She addressed the kids and Akira professionally. “I am Akira Kurusu. Nice to meet you all. I hope we get along each other.” Akira said. He wasn’t hoping for much of a reaction but the moment he introduced himself people started to talk about him. “Hey look at his face. It’s swollen. I bet it was because of Kamoshida’s slap. He is so strong.” Akira felt himself get angry. He saw a empty desk so he asked permission to sit and he was granted. 

He sat as the lesson started, “Liar.” He heard the girl that he met on morning say. “Huh?” Akira was about to speak more but people were looking at them so he sat down and listened to the lesson. 

Akira was one of the last to leave the classroom. It was because of his headache he had gotten from that goddamn shield of those knights. His cheek was swollen from that slap too but he didn’t care about it. It didn’t even hurt that much. He was about to go downstairs, to exit but suddenly his headache got a lot worse. He started to see the castle once again. “Hey are you okay?” Kawakami asked concerned for some reason. “It’s nothing. I probably hit my head somewhere.” He lied. Ryuji was waiting for him at the stairs to the roof. “Mind if we talk in the roof a bit?” Ryuji asked him, completely ignoring Kawakami. “Ryuji you still haven’t dyed your hair back to black.” She lectured him but Ryuji didn’t seem to care about it. “Yeah I will handle it later. See you on the roof.” With that he left. “Ugh, don’t become friends with him please. He is bad news.” Akira smiled gently after Ryuji. “I think it’s too late.” He followed Ryuji while Kawakami was busy groaning. 

Ryuji started speaking the minute Akira stepped into the roof. “Shit, everywhere on my body hurts. Are you still going to go to that castle tomorrow? Because if you want to go you will have to go alone. There is no way I can fight with this fatigue.” Akira nodded understandingly. “Okay then. I’ll go alone tomorrow and investigate the screaming with Morgana. I have some questions to ask for Kamoshida anyway.” He said. Ryuji seemed sad about not coming. “About Kamoshida said… what is the story?” he asked nervously. He didn’t want to strike a nerve on his new friend. “I have to go home now. Can we talk about this over a ramen or something like that?” Akira asked. He really hoped Sojiro wasn’t too angry with him. “Okay then let’s go home. I wanna sleep.” Ryuji said yawning. 

They left though the gate and split up on their ways. Akira took the subway, he was nervous since Sojiro could be very angry. He opened the door and went in the café. There was someone wearing punk clothes. She was drinking coffee and went out after Akira entered. Sojiro looked at him angrily. “What the hell kid? You even left early on the morning how did you get lost?” Akira took a sigh and explained the day to Sojiro. Sojiro was still angry but understood him. “Who was that woman?” Akira asked. “A doctor on our street. If you have any problems you can go. There is bad rumors around her but I’m pretty sure she is a good doctor. If she wasn’t there was no way she could befriend that prosecutor. Now come on eat your curry.” Sojiro had mumbled the prosecutor part but Akira heard it anyway. He ate the curry and drank the coffee then left for his attic. He was too much tired to do even a little studying. It made him feel bad but if he didn’t sleep right now there was no way he could go to that castle tomorrow. Akira didn’t have to struggle with himself to sleep. He put his head on the pillow and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter after five days. Thanks for 6 kudos and 156 hits. This chapter is a bit longer than I would have liked but I didn't want to cut it. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Have a nice day.


	3. Won't You Protect Him?

Akira woke up with Sojiro’s voice. “Hey kid. Wake up, c'mon now. Don’t make me throw water to your face.” He opened his eyes groggily. Sojiro looked uncomfortable with having to wake him up and he had a right to be. If he was a café manager and had to give a kid shelter he wouldn’t like this too.

“Sorry, sorry. I was tired from yesterday. You know first day of school can be hard.” Akira explained. He got up but almost fell down on his first steps. His head was a mess. At least Akira got his sleep this night. There was no fatigue on his body.

“Yeah, yeah. You weren’t at school for half of it.” Sojiro told him snorting. Akira found himself angry at his words. He was fighting for his life for the time he had been gone. Geez, this man could be so unforgiving.

“Yeah but I was searching for school.” Akira lied. He had to keep this lie going. If he didn’t there would be problems.

“Come downstairs after you change. You have to eat.” Sojiro said before going downstairs. Akira changed and went after him, his stomach growled from hunger.

After eating his breakfast he went out to get to the subway in time. Luckily he got there in time and on his second day he went to school on time. After congratulating himself Akira went to his classroom quickly. Yes he was on time but there was not much time before class started. While he was busy thinking about that he saw two familiar blondes talking to each other. Akira remembered Ryuji calling out for the blonde haired girl. He also remembered Ryuji calling her ‘Ann’ he didn’t want to interrupt their conversation so he just nodded his head towards Ryuji as a sign of recognition. Ryuji smiled and waved to him. ‘Ann’ saw him and she waved too. That was unexpected; ‘Ann’ had called him a liar yesterday.

Akira made a change on his plans and went next to them to talk. “Hey, how are you doing today?” he asked upon closing up.

Ryuji seemed glad to talk to him. “Good mornin’. Remember how we couldn’t find the school ‘cause of the rain and how my body was wet and fatigued? Yeah still fatigued.” He said sadly.

Akira smiled to him. The guy was too nice, “Well at least you are not wet today.” He said cheerfully. “Hey we saw each other yesterday right? Sorry about not talking to you.” He apologized gently. He had wanted to talk to her but her calling him a liar had angered him so much he had put some distance between them.

Ann looked flushed. “Oh no, no, I am the one who should be sorry. I called you liar for no reason. I checked Ryuji and it seems like you were right. Sorry. But I have to ask… how did you manage to get lost in rain?” she asked jokingly. Ann really thought it was a lie first but hearing it from Ryuji, who wouldn’t lie to her without a reason, she was sure of it. She was already going to apologize but now that he was in front of her, she saw no reason to not to apologize.

“No problem. I need to go to my class, it’s starting soon. Bye!” Akira said then went on his way. He managed to get there in time to sit and even prepare his books.

After Akira left Ann looked at Ryuji. “He is strange.” She said, simply stating her opinion.

Ryuji turned to her and smiled warmly, thinking about him, “He is a good person. I’m pretty sure of that.” If you asked him why his answer would be ‘He could have left me behind and escape yet he didn’t.’ they went to their classes after that.

Akira yawned as the day finally ended. He had done pretty well this day, the teachers seemed pretty angry at him for being a ‘delinquent’ but he had answered their every question right and that shut their mouth. Now that he met his other teachers, he started to respect and like Kawakami more. Because compared to them Kawakami was a fucking angel. He left the classroom to see Ryuji waiting for him again instead of going home. “Eh? What happened?” Akira asked surprised.

“I’m coming with you. I can’t fight still but I have to see screamers faces to know who to talk to.” Ryuji said. His sadness about not fighting didn’t escape from Akira’s notice but he decided not to ask about it.

“Of course, if you want to come so badly and have a reason to come, you can come. But be careful okay? I cannot protect you always but you seem like a pretty strong guy even in here. Can I trust you to watch my back?” Akira asked for conformation.

Ryuji grinned confidently. “Of course man, I’ll watch your six at any time.”

With that they left the school though the gates like yesterday. Akira called Sojiro to tell him that he was coming home late and Sojiro agreed so there was no obstacle on their way. They went into a backstreet “So, I guess we use this navigation app to get into the metaverse.” Akira stated. Ryuji nodded his head, there wasn’t other way. They had walked the same path he walked every day. The only weird thing about that day was the navigation calling out. Akira put the same keywords to navigation and they were off to the metaverse. 

“You guys are here!” Morgana exclaimed happily. He ran up to them. “C’mon let’s get inside. Our entry is our exit from last time.”

“The vent?” Akira asked. He was pretty impressed by the way Morgana had found it.

“Yep. Let’s go. Ryuji why isn’t your phantom suit on?” Morgana asked curiously.

“Huh?” now that Akira looked at Ryuji, he saw that his phantom suit wasn’t on ehile Akira’s was on him. “Maybe because you are fatigued?” he asked.

“No it isn’t like that. If the palace ruler does see you as a threat you directly change to your phantom outfit. Anyway, let’s go already. We will not achieve something by talking.” Morgana said then went into the vent.

Ryuji looked enraged upon hearing Kamoshida didn’t see him as a threat. Akira went after him to the vent. They searched for the place that screams came from. While they were searching around and fighting shadows they heard the same screams from under them. They started running to see if it was the same and it was really the same.

The place was mixture of a volleyball court and a prison. The kids at here were ‘trained’ by a ball thrown to their bodies with full force. “That fucking bastard! Does he do this to every volleyball player in the school?” Ryuji asked. He was absolutely livid. How dare this bastard do this? 

“It is his cognition, meaning that everything you see is his imagination of how he sees the school, this volleyball team you speak of, anything really. I’m not saying he actually does torture the students but if my guess is right, he does this in a more obscure way, for example he could be training them really harsh.” Morgana said. Akira was impressed by this ‘cat’ more and more. They moved to the next cell where the students were being abused, no, abuse was a weak word tortured would be a more suitable. What monster would force a sportsmen or sportswomen to run without water? Akira had trained in volleyball before and his mentor had never done something like this. He would train them gently, never forcing them to come to the training if they felt sick or something important came up.

“Ryuji, memorize their faces. We are going to investigate this tomorrow.” Akira ordered. Ryuji started to look more into their faces, trying to memorize them. “Is there an activity or something like that tomorrow? It would make the investigation a lot easier.”

Ryuji nodded. “Yeah there is. Kamoshida ass licking. In other words Volleyball rally. The teachers and the students will play a match or two. We have to just sit though one match. I dunno if they will have more matches but even if they don’t the rest is a free day. We just have to stay in the school. The problem is that Kamoshida was too aggressive yesterday. I have seen him do many things but I never saw him trying to slap a student. And did you see the advisor? He apologized to her. That means she is important to the school. Kamoshida was never this stupid. I wonder why he was like that.” Ryuji said thoughtfully.

“It could be because of how you put his shadow in a prison. Whatever you do to the shadow affects the real person.” Morgana explained patiently.

“Wait you mean if we kill someone’s shadow… we would actually kill that person?” Akira asked more curiously than disgusted.

“Yes, now can we go if Ryuji memorized their faces?” Morgana asked, his patience had run out.

“Hey wait, Morgana the king inside the castle is Kamoshida’s shadow right?” Akira asked. With a nod from Morgana he continued. “So even if we beat him the real one won’t sense anything right?” Akira asked for confirmation. 

“Yup, he will be maybe scared or angry at you but he will not know you beat him.” Morgana said. “Now, please Ryuji tell me you got them memorized or I will go insane from doing nothing.”

“Yeah got it. Let’s go guys!” Ryuji said and they all started running towards the exit. They were passing by the entrance room when Kamoshida appeared out of nowhere with his knights.

“Hahahaha! Our two no three rats have been caught by me again. How stupid you have to be to get caught twice? One cat looking monster, one criminal.” He looked at Ryuji with a smirk “And one fallen runner. Say Ryuji did you cry about your father yesterday?” He grinned maliciously. “You know the sad truth don’t you? You understood it when you first came here. You are not a threat to me. You never was and you shall never be.” He glared at them. “Not after today. Well let us bring our other prisoner. Guards!” he called them.

While the knights were gone Ryuji looked so livid Akira feared that he would punch Kamoshida. “Ryuji, I want to punch that bastard too but wait for a moment. If we do something like that he may hurt this other prisoner.” Akira warned.

“Who the hell is this other prisoner anyway? Morgana did you sense him?” he asked to Morgana.

“I don’t know! I was so focused to getting inside I didn’t notice.” Morgana replied. He was furious to himself for not noticing this other person.

The knights came with a person that shocked them especially Akira. “Sumire!? Why in the hell is she here?” he asked.

Kamoshida smirked smugly. “You shall learn that now.” With that he started ogling Sumire.

Akira got that protective feeling once again as the piece of shit known to him as Suguru Kamoshida started manhandling Sumire. ‘One wrong move, one wrong move…’ he thought. One wrong move and that bastard’s face was going to be broken forever. The girl was obviously uncomfortable. “Stop your actions you perverse man.” She said trying to sound fearless. Akira could sense the fear any day but it seemed like Kamoshida couldn’t sense it.

“Ohhh. It will be fun breaking you.” He said smugly. Then, Mr. Shadow Kamoshida decided to do something that would prove to be a very, very wrong move. He decided to try to touch Sumire’s breasts. With one yell from her, Akira moved in order to do what he promised but Ryuji proved to be faster than Akira as he ran, reached out to Kamoshida’s face and in one punch that emptied his pent up anger he nearly broke the shadow’s jaw.

Kamoshida screamed with anger and fear. “Knights! Destroy these brats!” he screamed and retreated to his knight’s backs. Akira looked at Ryuji with surprise as his phantom suit appeared. Akira hadn’t stopped yesterday to check Ryuji’s outfit but now he decided to look into it now. His outfit consisted of black jacket and pants with combat boots. His gloves were yellow and his mask was skull shaped.

“Ohh yeah! This means that you see me as a threat huh, you bastard?” Ryuji asked with a massive grin splitting his face. Akira smiled upon seeing his friend’s excitement. “C’mon Akira! Let’s finish ‘em up!” he said excitedly.

Akira started attacking with Arsene but soon it became apparent that his curse attacks wouldn’t hurt the enemy. “Morgana it seems like my magic does not affect these shadows.” He informed as he guarded against one of their attacks.

“It has a resistance against curse attacks! Akira you have to attack with your dagger.” Morgana replied. Akira didn’t have a problem with it except being tired from entering the metaverse in two days in a row. He tried to keep himself strong but his strikes were getting weaker and weaker. His profession in dagger still didn’t make any sense to Akira. He had looked to see how Morgana and Ryuji were doing with their weapons. Especially Ryuji since he was the one that awakened recently like Akira yet Akira couldn’t see any mastery Ryuji had over his rod. Ryuji simply swung it around without any tactics or stances whatsoever. Morgana was a little better than Ryuji. While he knew how to properly swing his blade there wasn’t any experience in it unlike Akira. While he was thinking about this he slowly got into a defensive position rather than an aggressive one. Ryuji had exhausted himself with all of his electric attacks and Morgana was tired from fixing them up. They were on their last ground.

With a mighty roar the shadow hit Akira very hard. He was forced to his legs even though he was guarding and expecting it. Akira was left breathless as the shadow roared and readied itself to put the last strike on Akira. Morgana and Ryuji were too exhausted and were dealing with other shadows to even try to save him.

“Are you going to stand there and watch him die by that monster?” A distorted voice asked Sumire. ‘No! I want to help him so much but what can I do? I am bound and even if I was let loose, I would be just a hindrance for him.’ She thought sadly. Only if she hadn’t followed them just because they had been in a backstreet… goddamn her curiosity. “Yes, you are bound. Just like most of your life. Aren’t you tired of being the perfect student, perfect sportswomen?” the voice provoked her. ‘No, no! Do not do this to me. Do not provoke me. C’mon Sumire, stay calm. You shouldn’t be fighting with a voice on your head. You are a responsible girl.’ She tried to reason with herself. “Do not deny me. I am you and you are me. Do not reject that you want to fight just like them. Admit you like fighting. Do not reject me child!” the voice warned her. ‘But my family, my scholarship…’ she thought hopelessly. “Are you willing to watch the boy die just because of your scholarship and do not involve your parents to this matter!” Sumire watched in anger, hate and fear as Akira tried to defend himself from the shadow’s endless and vicious hits against the boy she had feared and partially hated just because of his criminality. Now that she thought about it, was Kamoshida better than Akira? The first strike was trying to slap her just because she said that she wasn’t his ‘dear’. Second strike was binding her against her will; the third strike was even daring to touch her body. And yet here Akira was, fighting for her safety. Nobody could stop them if they wanted to get out before but they had stood their ground and fought those monsters for her. ‘Please, god, devil, somebody, please help them!’ Sumire screamed inside her mind. “There is nobody that can save them except you. Accept me for I am your shadow, your other self. I am you and you are me.” The voice said. Sumire felt immense pressure on her mind and started screaming. With a show of force that impressed even herself she broke her bonds and clawed her face to throw the newfound black mask with silver highlights. Her red, long hair was tied in ponytail. She spoke confidently and threw her fear aside for the boy she had to save. “Let’s dance Cendrillon! Kouha!”

Akira saw his whole life in front of him as the shadow started it’s last attack. But then, a miracle happened upon him. A miracle by the name of Sumire Yoshizawa. He heard her scream “Kouha!” and a bright light hit the shadow that was preparing to finish Akira off. The shadow hit the ground screaming, it was weak to the bright stuff so Akira decided to protect Sumire to give her time for attacking with her persona.

“Sumire! It is weak to your magic so attack with it while I keep the shadow distracted!” Akira called out. While still surprised, he had to fight for his life, he would have time to be shocked later. 

“Shadow? You mean that monster?” She asked. Akira’s reply was curt and fast.

“Yep. Now come on! Attack it!” he commanded and Sumire attacked ferociously. It felt amazing. Being able to release pent up anger and hate was the best pleasure she had experienced and she was quickly becoming addicted to it. While still high about actually fighting shadows, the shadow she was fighting against recognized her abilities and being the smart shadow it was, started attacking her. This forced Akira back. He gritted his teeth angrily, he needed to protect Sumire, she was the only one able to damage the shadow efficiently. Just as a curse attack was coming her way, he pushed her away from the magic. If it had come before, Akira wouldn’t even feel it but in his weak state his legs nearly gave in the pressure and he almost fell down.

“Akira-senpai! Why?” she asked sadly. This was the second time he had taken a hit intended for a time. She swore at herself. Only if she was more careful…

“C’mon already! Finish the fucker up!” he yelled. She glared at the shadow, she was pretty tired already with her awakening and her attacks from earlier but her anger towards the creature refreshed her mind and body. She attacked it once more with bless spells. Now being focused, she was able to dodge all of it’s attacks with no problem. Akira thought it was really graceful and pretty, almost as if she was dancing some way. The shadow was beaten down by her spells again and again until she screamed in madness and dispersed like a shadow. While they were handling the monster, Ryuji and Morgana had beaten their foes too. “L-let’s just go.” Akira muttered as he stood up. The pain was partially gone, Akira tried to act like nothing was wrong but once they got outside the he couldn’t help but gasp and fall down. Morgana seeing Akira in pain came to help him.

“You should be more careful.” He muttered to Akira as he healed up Akira. Sumire looked down guiltily. This was all her fault.

“Don’t be angry at him. It’s all my fault. I should have been more careful.” Sumire said softly. Morgana looked at her, he was surprised initially. Three persona awakenings in two days? The world was weird.

“It was your first fight. No one was a master on their first fight. Right Morgana?” he asked cheekily.

“You impressed me with your bless skills. The fact you were able to pull down that many in your first fight and just after your awakening still baffles me.” Morgana said. He wasn’t trying to cheer her up with false words. She had really impressed him. ‘So that bright light is blessing magic. Heh, reverse of curse’ Akira thought

“It was all because of your will to fight for me senpai. If it wasn’t for you I would be killed by that monster’s attack right now.” Sumire exclaimed. “But I haven’t been this tired for the rest of my life. How are you even standing?” she asked. 

Ryuji stumbled to Akira to help him up. “To my surprise, I am not that tired.” Ryuji said. He wasn’t tired much, his foe was neutral to his attacks, if they hadn’t run around the castle Ryuji could have handled him no problem.

“I can stand up Ryuji thank you.” Akira said gently and stood up with a little force. “Only if that shadow wasn’t resistant to curse… whatever, thanks Sumire. It’s thanks to you I live.” He said bluntly.

“No, it was all my fault, I shouldn’t have followed you here. Sorry.” She apologized.

“Nah. If I saw two delinquents going backstreet I would’ve gotten curious too.” Akira said understandingly. “Aren’t you coming with us again Morgana?” 

“Nope, I have one thing left to do. I want to check if I can find some hidden places. I can come to your school tomorrow.” He said nonchalantly.

“What?! You can leave this place? But you don’t have the app!” Ryuji asked loudly.

“There is one answer to your question, it is because I am awesome.” Morgana answered seriously.

“Uhh… Okay.” Ryuji said uncertainly. They left the palace behind feeling sore and battered. Sumire looked around fervently before sighing relieved. 

“Good nobody is here. This means nobody came with us. Senpai could we talk?” she asked shyly. Akira raised his eyebrows to this. She never acted shy like this before. 

“Uh, sure. What do you want to talk about?” he asked not understanding what she meant and also a little suspicious. 

“I-I meant alone.” She spoke. Ryuji grinned at this.

“Well, I should go Akira. My mom is waiting me at home. Bye Sumire!” he said walking away.

“Where do you want to go?” Akira asked. He didn’t want to be angry at her anymore. Sumire had saved his life and he wasn’t about to be a dick to the person whom saved his life.

“There is a café I like at Shibuya want to go?” she asked softly. Akira didn’t like seeing her this way, she seemed sad.

“Okay let’s go.” He told her. They walked to the subway and went to Shibuya. The place she mentioned was a place called ‘Diner’ and looked pretty good. “Huh, good place to study.” He said complimenting her choice. She smiled contently. They found a desk to sit and ordered something. Akira wanted a coffee and Sumire wanted a tea. They waited in silence until their orders came. Sumire sipped her tea to get rid of the dryness at her throat.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Akira asked as he poured some sugar to his coffee.

“I wanted to apologize for my actions in this last two days. I have been very rude to you even though you do not deserve it. I-I called you a dangerous person just because of that man’s words. Only if I knew what type of man he was…” Sumire apologized. She looked so sad, Akira wanted to pat her head and mutter comforting words to her ear.

“If I were you, I would have done the same thing. Hadn’t I seen the castle and saw him trying to slap you I would have thought that man as one of the best teachers I’ve ever met.” Akira comforted her gently, trying to uplift her but it backfired as guilt placed itself on her pretty face even more.

“Oh god, does your cheek hurt now? That slap was very hard, it was evident from the sound it made.” She stood up and came next to him. She touched his cheek and caressed it to make sure it was okay. Akira blushed. Her hand was soft.

“I have forced you to protect me. I promise you that I will get stronger and stronger from now on. You will not have to protect me in fact I’m going to be the one to protect you!” she claimed confidently. Akira only smiled at her confidence. She was much better now. 

“Good, please protect me Sumire.” Akira requested politely. Sumire flushed slightly. She was serious about her words. Senpai had protected her thrice now and she was going to pay back accordingly. 

After drinking their drinks they went out together and walked to the subways. Their way separated after that, both of the left each other. Sumire felt very happy and relieved. Akira went to Yongen-Jaya, to Leblanc with finally good news for himself. 

When he entered Leblanc Sojiro was there to greet him. “Oh, welcome back.” He said calmly. Akira greeted him back with a nod. He ate his meal, went upstairs and changed to pajamas, feeling the pressure of going to metaverse two days in a row he slept instantly.

Akira woke up to the Velvet Room once again. “Ah, yes. Welcome back to Velvet Room. Let us celebrate our reunion.” Igor said with his weird grin never leaving his face. “I see you have awakened to your powers. This place shall be your one of your greatest allies during your rehabilitation. Are you getting used to here?” he asked with curiosity.

“Yeah. Except for being in a prison cell, everything is alright. The prison is not welcoming. Can’t you change it?” Akira requested.

Igor shook his head. “No Trickster. This place is refined by your heart. It seems you are prisoner of fate.” He said laughing a little. “Maybe someday you will break your chains and bust out of your prison but it will not be today. Now, time is marching on your side. You should have your sleep, I wouldn’t want to tire you. Goodbye.” He said while waving his hand.

“Good night, inmate.” Caroline said with a sickly sweet smile. Justine simply waved to him. 

Akira slept relieved and happy that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to play Persona 5 once again! Even though not being able to play P5R still hurts my heart I am able to watch videos of it and read the wiki for info about new characters and plot. Thank God for internet. Hope you had fun reading this chapter and see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to stick with the canon to reduce my chance to make a mistake but I can forget what happened in canon. One day's content may be another day's content. I haven't played Persona 5 since the summer so I hope you understand. I can go with IGN's guide but guys it would be too boring. So stick with me for now please.


End file.
